1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a sampling oscilloscope and more specifically to an apparatus to oscillograph a single event of sub-nanosecond duration utilizing a conventional sampling oscilloscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
The frequency response of oscillograph tubes is limited by limitations in the deflection system of the electron ray and the high beam brightness required to make ultra-short events visible on the screen. These limitations have been overcome to a large extent by the invention of the digital sampling oscilloscope. The principle of these oscilloscopes is based on sampling technique, which permits the taking of ultra-short (down to picoseconds) samples of a signal, e.g., using step-recovery diode switches. If samples of a repetitive signal are taken at progressive time intervals in reference to the signal, then, after a sufficient number of samples, the repetitive wave form of the signal can be reconstructed from the samples. Digital sampling oscilloscopes are available that can oscillograph repetitive signals up to 50 GHz. This technique does not work for single events.